


The Apprentice forgives the Master

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Force Unleashed - All Media Types
Genre: Afterlife, Afterlife reunion, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghost(s), Forgiveness, Movie: Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Anakin meets a very familiar face in the afterlife.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker and Galen Marek
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	The Apprentice forgives the Master

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Just decided to write this up, since Galen Marek is a favorite of mine and he doesn't get enough love IMO, plus I'm annoyed at how he is made out to be a Mary Sue nowadays due to the exaggerated feats in the game, even though the novelization actually wrote him in a Star Wars proper way and gave explanations for everything he did, including how Sidious just held back to manipulate Marek.
> 
> And this is a hard year for Star Wars fans, first we lose David Prowse and now Jeremy Bulloch, RIP to both.

Anakin looked around at the three-dimensional space he was in, the last thing he remembered being finally reunited with his son and redeeming himself before his death.

He knew this location wasn't physical, but that's how he perceived it, just like the rest.

"Anakin."

Anakin immediately recognized the voice as he turned around to see Galen Marek standing there, walking to him.

"Galen", Anakin greeted him neutrally.

"You used to know me by another name", Galen reminded.

"And you used to know me by another too", Anakin told him. "Why are you here?"

"Vengeance isn't something we believe in here", Galen said, a slight smirk on his lips. "You took down the Emperor and sacrificed yourself, bringing balance to the Force, the prophecy is fulfilled."

"You almost did that too once", Anakin reminded him. "Something I thought impossible."

"I had a good teacher", Marek shrugged as Anakin smirked. "Though you weren't the only one."

"Rahm Kota", Anakin realized and Galen nodded. "And because of both him and me, you surpassed me as well."

"No, we were equal, I just knew how to taunt", Galen humbly said.

"I am sorry for everything I did to you, though I know it won't make up for anything", Anakin said sorrowfully.

"What has happened, has happened", Galen told him. "Can't change it, but know that the future will be better. The Force has been balanced."

"I know", Anakin said as Galen held out his hand and Anakin shook it, the two men finally respecting each other.

"The others wait for you", Galen said as he turned and walked off before looking over his shoulder. "Come on."

Anakin nodded and followed Galen, looking forward to meeting everyone again.

**Author's Note:**

> And we're done.
> 
> As awesome as Galen is, I say Legends Luke can beat him, what do the rest think?
> 
> Also, how epic was *SPOILER ALERT* Luke coming in The Mandalorian? Now this was Luke, not the crap we got in TLJ.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with some other update. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
